


Chants de traîtres

by Kandai



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est peut-être amer en le réalisant, il n'empêche qu'il ne s'étonnera jamais assez de voir à quel point son cadet est devenu un meilleur homme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chants de traîtres

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : C.S. Lewis  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Avril 2013.

** Chant de traîtres **

 

Comme toujours lorsqu’il s’agit d’Edmund, c’est Susan qui vient le trouver, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées dans la grimace de désapprobation qui est presque comme son second visage maintenant. Elle ressemble beaucoup à leur mère quand elle grimace ainsi, Susan, en bien plus jolie et plus solide – s’il veut cesser un instant la mauvaise foi, Peter est conscient qu’il ne peut décemment pas reprocher à Caspian de la regarder comme si elle était l’unique femme qu’il avait jamais contemplée mais c’est sa sœur, bon sang, c’est presque son devoir de fusiller du regard tous ceux qui s’approchent d’elle.

Même s’il n’est pas sûr d’avoir correctement accompli son devoir, ces derniers temps. Au moins, il peut remplir celui-là sans rougir de honte.

— C’est Ed qui t’envoie ? demande Peter, presque rageusement alors que l’idée l’anime. Les Pevensie le savent bien : Susan est la seule qui peut tenir un tant soit peu tête à leur aîné sans que cela ne tourne trop rapidement en cris et poings serrés (pour Edmund) ou en plaintes silencieuses et jamais entendues (pour Lucy).

Susan lui lance un regard acéré, de ceux qu’il n’aime pas parce qu’elle ressemble définitivement à Maman maintenant et qu’il a l’impression de se faire gronder pour une bêtise. Et par Aslan, il en aura fait des bêtises mais celle qu’il a été sur le point de commettre, devant la Table de Pierre brisée, est sans doute l’une qui hantera le plus longtemps sa vie.

— Comme si _Edmund_ allait m’envoyer te parler ? rétorque Susan, qui visiblement trouve sa question ridicule. Tu le connais, Pete : il est pire que toi quand il s’y met, à se draper dans son silence blessé quand quelque chose le tourmente.

Peter n’a pas le cœur à démentir mais garde les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, impassible et indifférent au reproche caché dans la voix de Susan. Il connait son cadet, ça devrait être vrai et ça l’est la plupart du temps, mais il sait aussi qu’il existe des moments où Edmund lui est aussi familier qu’un étranger, où il n’ose même pas comprendre ce qui se passe sous les cheveux sombres du plus jeune des Pevensie mâles. Sa sœur lève le nez en l’air et s’assied à ses côtés, offrant sentence et réconfort à la fois : ainsi est Susan, douce même dans ses jugements les plus terribles et ses mots durs sont tempérés par la main qui s’appuie légèrement sur son épaule, présence destinée à apaiser la culpabilité qui le ronge depuis qu’ils ont redécouvert les ruines de Cair Paravel.

— Tu es un crétin, Peter Pevensie, déclare-t-elle sans fioritures.

— Dis-moi quelque chose que j’ignore, rétorque Peter en se dégageant de la paume réconfortante, avec l’aigreur que lui confère la perte, ce stupide sentiment de ne pas avoir été assez bon.

Susan pince les lèvres mais garde le silence, incapable sans doute de consentir à sa requête et qui l’en blâmerait ? Peter ne prétend pas tout savoir mais peu de ce qui se passe autour d’eux lui a échappé : la foi presque désespérée de Lu’, les tics nerveux de Caspian, les murmures d’inquiétude qui parcourent les Narniens survivants, le visage stoïque d’Ed…

_— Je sais. T’avais pas besoin de moi._

Peter soupire lourdement, retournant pour la millième fois la phrase que son frère avait grognée après avoir détruit (une deuxième fois) la lance de Jadis. Ed a toujours eu un don particulier avec les mots, cette manie désagréable de vous renvoyer une réplique lancée par inadvertance dans les pires moments de votre vie, histoire de rajouter du sel sur une plaie oubliée – ça fait mal au début, oui, et après avoir jeté un coup d’œil, vous vous apercevez avec surprise que la blessure saigne encore, qu’elle s’est gangrénée sans que vous vous en rendiez compte et que vous aviez sans doute besoin de ce sel pour comprendre à quel point les choses sont catastrophiques.

Edmund et ses mots sont faits à cette image de prime abord malicieuse : le moindre mal accordé sur les chemins de la guérison, un contrepoison amer pour sauver de la peste, déplaisant mais infiniment _précieux_ – car la Justice est souvent aussi cruelle qu’indispensable et son frère est Juste, dans tous les sens que peut prendre ce concept évasif.

Peter laisse ses paupières lourdes tomber devant ses yeux, faire bouclier un instant entre lui et l’amère vérité : il a failli devant les yeux de son frère, presque tendu sa main à un mal de la pire espèce et serait tombé avec gratitude dans les bras de la Sorcière si _Edmund_ , entre tous, n’était pas venu à son secours. Cette idée même lui fait horreur – pas qu’il doute de la valeur de son cadet, qui a mérité plus que tout autre son respect inconditionnel mais bien parce qu’il a fait une promesse, il y a si longtemps, quand la couronne sur sa tête n’était qu’imaginaire et qu’ _Edmund_ , brave Edmund, _son fragile petit frère_ , gisait pâle et tremblant devant ses genoux, les lèvres rougies de sang et de la potion miraculeuse de Lucy :

— Elle est partie, Ed, c’est fini, c’est fini, elle ne peut plus te faire de mal, ouvre les yeux Ed, s’il te plaît, ouvre les yeux…

Il a promis, par Aslan, et doit-il vraiment prétendre qu’il ne se sent pas le plus trahi par son propre comportement, que cette indifférence froide envers un des êtres qu’il a juré de protéger avant tout le reste ne lui fait pas tout simplement horreur ? Pourtant c’est bien lui, Peter, qui a baissé l’épée devant le visage honni de leur ennemie, lui qui a considéré, une infime seconde, la voie alternative, ce chemin délicieux mais traître, qui vous plongeait inexorablement dans le gouffre une fois que vous osez l’emprunter.

Il connaît la traîtrise des chemins obscurs, lui qui la voit sans arrêt tatouée dans les yeux sombres d’Edmund. Le pardon ne rend pas l’innocence et ce temps qu’Ed a passé aux côtés de Jadis, cette noirceur touchée sans timidité, l’a marqué bien plus fatalement que les longues années passées à gouverner Narnia, âge d’Or béni où le nom de Juste brillait autour de lui comme un halo tranquille.

Même maintenant, alors que leur situation semble désespérée, Edmund rayonne au milieu des Narniens. Ses mots sont d’une honnêteté brutale saupoudrée de l’indulgence qui a toujours été sienne et plus encore que dans la présence intimidante de Peter, leur peuple trouve du réconfort dans les paroles calmes de son frère comme dans la foi de Lucy et la sagesse de Susan. Plus que jamais, Edmund est un support – celui sur lequel il refuse continuellement de s’appuyer alors qu’il devrait, plus que jamais, profiter de cette chance.

— Il ne t’en veut pas, tu sais, avoue Susan à voix basse, les traits tirés par l’inquiétude.

Peter retient un grognement. _Bien sûr_ qu’Edmund ne lui en veut pas car si son frère est le premier à retenir des rancœurs, il est également le premier à s’en défaire. Cette capacité qu’Ed semble avoir de pardonner sans retenue l’a toujours laissé ahuri, surtout dans ces heures troublées où il arrive encore à tapoter l’épaule d’un Caspian honteux sans fléchir – et c’est pire que tout, en fait, car Edmund comprendra pertinemment la faiblesse dont n’importe qui pourrait faire preuve devant Jadis et parce qu’Il l’a nommé Juste, Ed pardonne comme Aslan lui a pardonné : pleinement et sans réserves.

Les dents de Peter grincent, comme toujours lorsqu’il se rend compte d’ô combien son frère est devenu un meilleur homme après chaque jour qui passe. Ce n’est guère une histoire de jalousie, uniquement un étrange sentiment d’échec qui l’anime : pourquoi ne voit-il cela que maintenant, après que le mal ait été fait ?

— Est-ce que tu vas rester à le fusiller du regard toute la journée, Pete ? demande Susan et il peut sentir la fatigue transpirer dans sa voix. Tu pourrais au moins faire bonne figure : on va penser que tu lui en voudrais de –

— Je ne le blâme de rien ! se récrie l’aîné, conscient de l’absurdité qui résonne dans son affirmation. Susan se contente d’hausser un sourcil.

— Bien sûr, parce que c’est tellement _évident_. Pardonne-moi d’avoir pensé que tu fulminais dans ton coin, j’aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que tu n’étais pas en train de maudire tout ce qui avait le malheur de passer sous ton regard si noir.

Peter grogne un avertissement, mettant fin à la caustique remarque de Susan – qui est parfois, il serait bon qu’il s’en rappelle, bien plus la sœur d’Edmund que la sienne même si les cadets des Pevensie ne sont pas aussi proches qu’on pourrait le croire. La Douce a dû sentir sa patience s’amoindrir car elle se lève et lisse inconsciemment les plis de sa robe avec sa vanité coutumière : apparemment, elle n’a plus rien à ajouter à son monologue.

— Va lui _parler_ , Peter, recommande-t-elle avant de s’en aller offrir son aide aux Narniens, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le Roi Suprême se fend d’un soupir. Parler, voilà bien une pratique qui ne lui a jamais réussi ; le charme de ses sœurs viennent de choses invisibles, de l’inébranlable intensité qui anime Lucy et de la grâce subtile qui accompagne tous les gestes de Susan mais c’est Edmund le maître des mots, lui qui a toujours les mots charmeurs ou tranchants selon l’occasion, lui qui manipule le sarcasme et le secret comme de rien. Qu’on donne au Roi Suprême une épée, une carte, des hommes en quantité et il mènera des batailles sans frémir : la guerre de son noble frère se joue sur un plan tout autre et bien plus vicieux que les terrains que Peter a souillé du sang de ses ennemis, un champ de bataille fait de murmures, de rumeurs et de mots qu’Edmund modèle avec l’aisance trop naturelle des menteurs.

Mais ce n’est pas son frère le traître dans cette histoire-ci.

Peter a presque envie de rire devant cette farce. Il n’est pas sûr de penser correctement, pas sûr de remporter une nouvelle victoire, pas sûr de ne pas avoir causé de dégâts irréparables cette fois-ci – et il se souvient de la dernière et unique fois où il a cru Ed perdu, de son visage pâle couvert de coupures et tremblant de honte, de Lucy et Susan entourant le plus jeune frère alors qu’il peut à peine le regarder, c’est insupportable, comment _peut-il_ affronter encore ses traits défaits et ses yeux éteints, _comment peut-il_?

Un rire le secoue de sa torpeur et il relève la tête. Susan fait rire Caspian d’un son grave et honnête que Lucy rejoint bientôt. Ses sœurs se tiennent par la main, chacune ancrant l’autre dans cette réalité encore trop irréelle – elles ont peur, évidemment, et le rire n’est qu’un habile déguisement de plus mais le tableau de sa famille brisée reste cruellement incomplet. Peter fronce les sourcils, cherche aux alentours et rougit de colère ou de honte quand il réalise où a disparu Edmund.

Presque sans le vouloir, il se lève et ses pas le mènent le long du tunnel à moitié éclairé – jusqu’à la salle où l’histoire s’est répétée, jusqu’à la Table de Pierre brisée du haut de laquelle Aslan semble le contempler avec sa gravité usuelle.

Edmund lui tourne le dos, son regard entièrement tourné vers la statue majestueuse du Lion et pourtant, il élève la voix le premier, une note de dureté au milieu de ces murs solennels :

— Il n’y a rien à voir ici, Pete.

Rien qu’ils n’aient déjà tous vu, en tous cas. L’aîné garde le silence, soudain frappé par sa propre stupidité – depuis quand Ed est-il ici, livré à ses pensées dans la pénombre, à l’endroit même où la Sorcière a failli lui prendre la vie ? Pourquoi ne l’a-t-il pas remarqué avant, bon sang – pourquoi n’a-t-il pas remarqué avant que l’étrangeté des heures précédentes n’est due qu’à cette absence de son frère, parce qu’il a tellement l’habitude qu’Ed le suive partout que l’imaginer ne pas le faire est tout simplement _dérangeant_  ? Peter réalise qu’il s’en veut et ne dit rien.

Edmund semble avoir eu ses propres réalisations car il se tourne vers lui avec une lenteur délibérée. Sa mine épuisée, si pâle, met des mots soucieux dans la bouche du Roi Suprême :

— Tu fais grise mine, Ed.

— C’est censé être une blague ? rétorque le concerné, une trace de rictus sur ses lèvres gercées. Pas très drôle, ton humour, Pete, tu devrais envisager de prendre des cours.

Peter se fend d’un regard noir. Edmund hausse les épaules nonchalamment et quitte son poste d’observation, contourne la Table qu’il frôle de ses doigts rougis par le froid de la Sorcière. Il retient difficilement un frisson et soudain, Peter a envie de se frapper – comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide ?

— Comment vas-tu ? le presse-t-il, avançant d’un pas vers la silhouette pâle.

— Vu des jours meilleurs, Pete, répond Edmund en haussant de nouveau les épaules. Je m’en remettrais.

— Tu trembles, objecte le Roi Suprême, les sourcils froncés. Tu n’as pas été blessé, au moins ? Est-ce que la Sorci –

— _Tais-toi_  ! crache Edmund à la mention du nom maudit et le regard qu’il lance à son aîné est celui d’une bête qu’on traque et qui montre tout de même les crocs dans un geste ultime de défi, une tentative désespérée de sauver une vie déjà tachée.

Peter jure, se maudit en silence de faire preuve d’un tel manque de tact et la main qu’il tend vers son benjamin ne peut s’empêcher de trembler.

— Ed…

— Ca va, le coupe abruptement Edmund d’un ton qui n’admet pas la contradiction. Je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à… à _La_ revoir ici, c’est tout. J’ai été pris par surprise. Ca n’arrivera plus.

Et c’est là que réside tout le problème, n’est-ce pas ? Parce que son frère est stupidement noble, qu’il arrive à taire le sentiment d’horreur qui l’anime pour que Peter puisse se concentrer sur des choses bien plus importantes – et techniquement, le sort de Narnia est plus important mais l’aîné des Pevensie n’arrive pas à détacher son regard de la silhouette mine, semi-prostrée qui arbore un air songeur en touchant la Table brisée.

Il a envie de hurler devant tant d’effacement. Comment Edmund fait-il pour garder tout son contrôle, il l’ignore mais c’est d’autant plus pénible que la simple vue de Jadis l’a laissé, lui, dans un état émotionnellement instable. Comment est-il censé agir en grand frère alors qu’il en est réduit à ça ?

— Ed, tu n’es pas obligé…

— Je sais, persifle son benjamin, les dents dehors. Par le Lion, Peter, cesse de rendre les choses aussi _difficiles_ , veux-tu ?

Et la colère frappe soudainement, vicieuse et rapide, trop rapide même car lorsqu’il lève les yeux, sa main se presse sur l’avant-bras d’Edmund et leurs visages ne sont qu’à quelques souffles rageurs, centimètres à peine qui les séparent et pourtant des années entières, des nuits passées à s’inquiéter de l’autre pour éviter de poser des yeux coupables sur ses propres fautes – parce que c’est plus facile, évidemment, c’est toujours plus facile de blâmer celles des autres que ses propres traîtrises.

Quand est-il devenu aussi lâche ?

Excellente question, remarque-t-il avec un détachement ignoble, mais ce n’est pas la bonne – parce qu’il y a toujours eu cette lâcheté chez Peter Pevensie, ces affirmations nappées de déni sur l’illusion rassurante que lui procurait sa famille et qu’il a fallu qu’Edmund fût enlevé par la Sorcière, qu’il fût perdu dans un monde a priori hostile et en danger de mort pour qu’il comprît à quel point il s’était trompé sur le compte de son cadet, pour qu’il vît les dommages causés par sa propre indifférence, pour qu’il distinguât qui du premier avait trahi l’autre.

Et oh, avec quelle vitesse il s’est vu innocenté de ce péché là, parce qu’Edmund est juste avant toute chose et son frère n’aurait pas permis que quiconque excepté Aslan se fût permis de rendre un jugement sur les actions de Peter Pevensie – et le concerné ignorait s’il devait se sentir fier, terrifié ou reconnaissant.

Il veut poursuivre sur le sujet de la Sorcière, le regard furibond de son cadet l’en dissuade. A la place, il contemple la statue immobile et ses lèvres s’animent sous la honte qui lui brûle encore l’intérieur des joues.

— Aslan ne nous aidera pas, cette fois.

Un tel pessimisme dans sa bouche ressemble au pire des blasphèmes ; Edmund a l’air à moitié surpris par son affirmation, pourtant. Il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel, comme si son aîné l’agaçait profondément et sans doute est-ce le cas, Peter le réalise avec une amertume celée.

— Gaffe, Pete, tu vas devenir la nouvelle Susan à répandre ton scepticisme à tous vents, le nargue Edmund sans que le moindre humour ne franchisse les traits tendus de son visage.

— Je ne plaisante pas, Ed, rétorque le blond en colère.

— Bien sûr que non, ne t’ai-je pas dit que tu aurais besoin de leçons ? Tsk, tu devrais m’écouter plus souvent, tu sais.

— Edmund…

Un rictus vient déformer les lèvres pâles qui lui tournent le dos, encore une fois.

— C’est ridicule d’espérer qu’Aslan apparaisse de nulle part pour résoudre tous nos problèmes, Peter. Nous sommes ici, Il ne l’est pas et les Narniens comptent tous sur nous : il faut que nous nous sortions nous-mêmes de cette situation.

— Lucy prétend qu’elle L’a vu.

— Lucy ne prétend rien, répliqua Edmund presque tranquillement. Lucy _croit_. Tu la connais, Pete, tu sais qu’elle ne ment jamais. Et surtout pas devant Aslan.

Il doit en convenir. D’eux quatre, Lucy a toujours été la plus prompte à croire et Edmund a durement appris sa leçon en ignorant ses avertissements enfantins et étrangement prophétique. Il ne croit pas aussi aveuglement, aussi passionnément que leur sœur mais avec l’assurance tranquille des gens qui savent – et cette sagesse dans des yeux aussi jeunes paraît encore plus terrifiante que les mots enflammés de leur benjamine.

Depuis le début, Lucy a cherché à les convaincre qu’Aslan viendrait les assister. Edmund n’a guère besoin d’user de ce genre de persuasion : la passivité sûre de sa foi instaure le doute plus facilement encore que la flamme de Lucy. Edmund ne doute pas qu’Aslan vienne à leur secours lorsque le besoin s’en fera, évidemment, il cherche simplement à tracer son chemin jusqu’à ce moment précis.

Cela passe par garder la tête haute et froide face à leurs assaillants.

Peter aimerait pouvoir en faire de même, il le voudrait de toutes ses forces ; quelque rempart le freine en pleine course, l’empêche d’atteindre une sérénité dont il rêve et il doute, soudainement, de tout ce qui l’a amené là.

— Comment fais-tu, noble frère ? Pour rester si calme même au milieu du désespoir, quel est ton secret ? demande Peter – cela sonne étrangement comme une question, non plus comme un ordre et c’est sans doute cela qui pousse son cadet à lui répondre, d’un ton mélancoliquement sibyllin.

— Tant que le Roi Suprême sera mon épée, je serais son bouclier.

Le vieux dicton – une invention poétiquement désuète qui date de leur époque narnienne, des âges d’Or bénis où cela ne passait pour rien de plus qu’un vieux proverbe de barde – lui fait hausser les sourcils. Il n’est pas sûr de comprendre même lorsqu’Edmund se fend d’un sourire.

— Ne t’inquiète pas tant des batailles à venir, Peter. Nous veillerons les uns sur les autres et Aslan veillera sur nous. Cela, je peux le promettre sans craindre le parjure.

Peter ouvre la bouche, cherche ses mots. Il n’y a plus rien à dire pourtant ; Edmund le gratifie simplement d’une tape amicale sur l’épaule lorsqu’il se dirige vers l’entrée béante du tunnel. A la lumière des torches, les ombres sur les murs lui paraissent immenses, oppressantes – c’est l’immense gravure d’Aslan que les flammes colorent de rouge qui retient son regard vacillant.

— J’ai conscience d’avoir failli à cette tâche mais si Vous me le permettez, ô Aslan, je réparerai mes erreurs.

 _Comme mon frère a réparé les siennes_ , pense Peter avec l’amertume des enfants qui apprennent difficilement. Sans un mot de plus, le roi Suprême de Narnia incline la tête vers la statue et s’engage sur les pas de son cadet, leur écho résonnant longtemps le long du tunnel mal-éclairé.

S’il avait tourné le dos au moment de quitter la Table de Pierre, peut-être aurait-il cru voir les yeux immobiles de la gravure suivre son ombre au milieu des flammes dansantes.


End file.
